Keep Holding On
by yannel
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Al final, estaban todos destinados a encontrarse una vez más. Ahora, se reunen en este pequeño edificio, viviendo juntos ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían pasar en este lugar? Multipairing.
1. Prólogo

**La última vez...**

Los constantes gritos de los adolecentes. El horrible "Bum Bum" de la música. Eso era todo lo que sus oídos podían escuchar, y le estaba causando un horrible dolor de cabeza. Volteó los ojos hacía donde su amigo estaba sentado. No se veía muy diferente a él, sólo que no tenía la cara de aburrimiento total que él se cargaba en ese momento.

Era la fiesta de último curso. Estaban ya, por salir de la preparatoria para entrar a la carrera. Era si bien, un momento memorable...Bueno, lo será para aquellos que les gusta la fiesta, el alcohol, las muchachas con poca ropa y borrachas, los bailes de reggaetón, etc. O sea, no sería, ni un poquito, un momento memorable para Ludwig.

—¡Kiku! —gritaron a lo lejos, sobresaltando al nombrado—, ¡Aquí estas! Necesito hablar contigo aru —Era el hermano mayor de Kiku, que al parecer, no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

—Por supuesto —dijo ya mas calmado, pero con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta con su amigo—, Disculpa —y dando una leve reverencia, se retiró de ahí con su hermano.

Ludwig sólo vio a su amigo alejarse de ahí. No traía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera había querido venir, pero por culpa de su hermano terminó accediendo. Lo que le recordaba que tal vez, tendría que conseguirse otro medio de transporte; conociendo a su hermano, se habrá ido de parranda con sus amigos llevándose el auto con él y la única forma de irse de ahí para Ludwig.

Le dio su último trago al vaso de ponche, acabándose el doceavo vaso de la noche. Comenzó a sentir, varios minutos después, las consecuencias de haber tomado tanto. Se paró y fue en busca del baño.

En el camino, vio como un muchacho de su salón tiraba algo de ponche "accidentalmente" sobre el antes pulcro traje de Vash. Definitivamente, si había alguien con menos suerte que él, ese era Vash Zwingli. Según sabía, era amigo del novio de una de las amigas de su hermano, pero de ahí en más, sólo sabía que era una de las víctimas favoritas de bulling (Después de su amigo Kiku).

Una vez estuvo cerca del baño, abrió la puerta con delicadeza esperando no encontrar ninguna clase de "sorpresita" tras de ésta. Respiró aliviado cuando supo que no había nada.

Se aceró tranquilo a los urinales, dispuesto a dejar libre esos 12 vasos de ponche. Cuando escuchó una ligera risa de mujer. Suspiró cansado ¿Es qué ni el baño podía tener un minuto de paz? Comenzó a hacer del baño, desesperado por salir de ahí. Se dirigió al lavamanos una vez acabada su tarea; Escuchó la risa de la mujer de nuevo, luego un murmullo, acabando con un "ve"...Se quedó helado, con la respiración entre cortada, y el agua corriendo libre entre sus manos. No podía...Bueno, conociéndole, si podía. Se mordió la lengua, incapaz de mover algún otro músculo, despertando del ligero shock. Cerró la llave del agua y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, esperando no ser descubierto.

La puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió—para la mala suerte de Ludwig—, Desando ver aun joven castaño, de ojos miel y de extraño rizo; salir de ésta, tomado de la mano de una mujer.

—¡Ludwig! —gritó emocionado al ver a su rubio amigo—, Pensé que no vendrías ¡Que bueno que estés acá!

Ludwig dio vuelta en sus talones, en dirección a Feliciano, encontrándose con la despectiva mirada de una mujer clavada en sus ojos; enojada seguramente porque le había roto la situación.

—Si —respondió al fin—, Pero ya estaba por irme —dijo algo forzado, no soportando la asquerosa mirada de la mujer.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó escandalizado Feliciano—, Tenemos que pasar un rato juntos; después de todo es nuestra última noche juntos.

Ludwig sintió un poco de calor en su pecho ante lo dicho. Cosa que no duró mucho tiempo...

—Cariño —llamó la mujer, sujetando la mano de Feliciano más fuerte, al ver que éste había hecho ademán de alejarse de ella para acercarse a Ludwig—, Si tú amigo ya tiene que irse, mejor no nos metamos y dejemos que vaya a descansar. Además, me prometiste que me enseñarías tu carro —dijo agregando cierto tono lujurioso en las últimas palabras.

Ludwig estaba apunto de replicar, diciendo que podía quedarse un rato más, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

—¡Tienes razón! —dijo Feliciano, como si hubiese olvidado aquella promesa—, Pero quiero pasar un rato con Lud. Hace tanto que no lo veía.

El mencionado, sólo se pateó mentalmente dándose cuenta de lo que hace rato estuvo apunto de hacer. Pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir una furia incontrolable, al ver a esa mujer recargarse en el castaño mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Se mordió la lengua de nuevo, deteniéndose de decir algo tonto.

—No, yo me tengo que ir —dijo Ludwig dándose la vuelta para retirarse—, Adiós Feliciano —dijo... ¿Melancólico? Mientras aguantaba toda la furia que sentía por dentro. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y perdiéndose tras de ésta.

Caminaba furioso, enojado, empujando con su cuerpo a cualquiera que se cruzara con él. No sabía que pasaba ¿Porqué se puso así al verle con esa mujer? Se supone que ellos dos ya no eran nada. Era cierto, cuando pequeños fueron los mejores amigos, pero cuando entraron a la prepa las cosas cambiaron. Se dejaron de ver debido a sus horarios. Feliciano se había metido al equipo de futbol, mientras él...él se había metido al club de ajedrez, dónde había conocido a Kiku. Se habían vuelto tan diferentes, uno popular y otro que tenía suerte si tomaba alguna buena mesa o alcanzaba buena comida ¿Entonces porqué? ¿Por qué se había enojado de tal forma si ellos ya no eran nada?

—¡Ludwig-san!—gritó cuando vio pasar a su amigo, pero fue ignorado por completo. Le siguió con la vista, bastante preocupado por como se veía éste, pero lo perdió cuando Ludwig cruzó el umbral de la salida, desapareciendo.

¡A la mierda con todo! O al menos eso le gustaría decir. Se dirigía a la salida del estacionamiento, a sabiendas que tendría que caminar hasta su casa, porque no podía confiar en su hermano. Escuchó varias risas despectivas y luego algunos golpes ¿Pero qué le importaba a él? ¡Nada! Ahora sólo le importaba el irse a casa y olvidar cualquier que hubiese visto esa noche.

La cabeza le palpitaba en dolor. No sabiendo si era por el horrible ruido de la música, o por lo que acababa de ver. Juraba que aún podía escuchar la chillante risa de la mujer taladrar en sus oídos, produciendo un dolor de cabeza más agudo.

Después de varias horas de caminata, llegó a su casa al fin. Se acercó, viendo como el carro aún no estaba en el garaje, averiguando que Gilbert aún no regresaba de la parranda. Abrió la puerta, totalmente cansado. Incapaz de llegar a su cuarto, se acostó en el sillón de la sala—algo nada común en él—, Tratando de olvidar esa noche. Que al final, después de todo, resulto memorable —no en el buen sentido—, para Ludwig.

Pasando las horas, dieron las 5 a.m. cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo aquella madrugada. Dejando entrar a cierto albino, totalmente desarreglado, con olor a alcohol y a mujer impregnado en él. Se tambaleó hasta la sala, cuando vio a su hermanito dormido en el sofá. Tambaleante, se acercó a él, sonriendo al ver lo tierno e inofensivo que se veía cuando dormía.

—Kesesese~ —se rió—, De seguro se quedó dormido esperándome. Bueno que se le va a hacer—dijo tomando una manta que ponían arriba del sillón, para tapar a su hermano dormido—, Duerme bien, bruder—y se retiró a dormir.


	2. Here we go again

**Disclaimer:** Todos los pj's y la canción pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y yo no optengo beneficio al usarlos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Her we go again**

_And here we go again with all the things we said  
And not a minute spent to think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back these words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore, we meant_

Ya estaba de vacaciones. Por fin. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la casa donde vivía solo fue tirar todo el papeleo que se había acumulado en su escritorio de trabajos pendientes y exámenes. Ya no importaba. Era libre.

Intentó relajarse viendo algo de televisión pero la falta de alguna obligación lo hacía sentir extraño. Así que se puso a ordenar todo, mover los muebles de lugar, limpiar el polvo de lugares que a nadie le importaban como atrás del refrigerador y bañar a los perros.

Y así pasó una semana.

Ludwig comenzó a recordar el porque las vacaciones no le gustaban tanto.

De pronto, una noche, el teléfono lo despertó a las 3 de la mañana. Esa no era una hora para nada normal. Tomó el auricular con un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Bueno? —saludó.

—¿L-Ludwig? —le respondió una voz vagamente familiar.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla?

Y así fue como la voz extrañamente familiar comenzó a contarle como su hermano mayor había sufrido algún tipo de horrible accidente y se encontraba agonizando en ese mismo momento y como le habían pedido a la voz extrañamente familiar llamarlo y decirle que… que fuera.

¿Ir? Él nunca había ido a su ciudad natal desde que se había ido a la universidad. Nunca. Ni siquiera en Navidad. Gilbert siempre venía a visitarlo a él. Aunque ahora que se había recibido y tenía su título… ¿no debían las cosas cambiar un poquito? Un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad y preocupación comenzó a invadirlo y trepar por su pecho hasta la garganta, donde le hizo un nudo.

Pero fue capaz de decirle a la voz extrañamente familiar que sí, que ahí estaría.

Colgó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Gilbert era su única familia y ahora… ahora estaba sufriendo y pidiendo su compañía a kilómetros de distancia.

Su siguiente llamada fue a la aerolínea, pidiendo el vuelo más cercano que le permitiera encontrarse con él.

Aunque sabía que también se encontraría con recuerdos enterrados y muy olvidados en el fondo.

—Esta debe ser la dirección… —murmuró viendo un enorme edificio departamental de ladrillo. Tenía 6 pisos y nunca había estado ahí en su vida.

Llevaba consigo una maleta con ropa para varios días, y había dejado a su abuelo a cargo de Blackie, Berlitz y Aster. Después de todo, no planeaba quedarse en esa ciudad por mucho tiempo. Sólo el necesario.

Entró al lobby del edificio, y lo primero que escuchó fueron gritos.

—¡Ya te dije que es mío, se me cayó al entrar Eldestein! —gritó un chico rubio con el pelo corto hasta los hombros.

—¡No, pero si se me acaba de caer, justo cuando me agachaba a recoger mis lentes, Zwingli! —le respondió un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro, lentes y un lunar en el rostro.

—¡Sólo dame el maldito billete de una vez!

—¡No voy a darte algo que no te pertenece, eres un…!

Pero Zwingli no llegó a enterarse de lo que era, pues en ese momento una chica castaña le arrebató el billete a Edelstein.

—¡Cállense los dos! —gritó.

Y siguió gritando más cosas, pero las puertas del elevador se cerraron y el ruido de los gritos se perdió.

Entró junto a otro habitante del edificio, había de suponer.

—B-buenos días… —saludó Ludwig al que estaba junto a él. Tenía una bufanda color crema y sonreía, de una forma un tanto… ¿perturbadora? Sin saber el motivo quiso que las puertas se abrieran en ese instante de nuevo.

Además llevaba un grifo…

—Buenos días, da~ —le saludó con una voz que sonaba alegre— No te he visto por aquí… ¿eres nuevo?

—Vengo a visitar a mi hermano.

—Ah~ Ya veo —su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciéndola más tétrica— ¿Y quién es? Si se puede saber…

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —respondió Ludwig, queriendo que esa conversación terminara lo más pronto posible.

—Lo conozco~, Apartamento 7. A veces me causa problemas, pero… sé como manejarlo.

Ludwig no respondió a aquello. Hasta ahora se había encontrado con gente peleándose en el lobby y un psicópata en el ascensor… ¿Qué acaso no había un solo lugar tranquilo en ese lugar?

De pronto las puertas se abrieron-

—Aquí me bajo yo~ —dijo el psicópata saliendo.

Ludwig dio un leve respiro de alivio, y cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar de nuevo, escuchó un grito proveniente del pasillo.

—¡Espera, espera, no cierres!

Ludwig puso la mano para evitar que el ascensor se cerrara cuando alguien que venía corriendo demasiado rápido se estrelló en la pared.

—¡Wah, gracias! —dijo el chico que se había estrellado entrando al ascensor y dejándose caer el suelo— Creí que tendría que usar las escaleras… lo cual es difícil con esto…

Fue entonces cuando Ludwig se fijó en que llevaba puestos unos patines… Eso no tenía sentido.

El chico se sobó la frente donde se había golpeado y se acomodó los lentes. El ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando alguien más metió la mano para evitarlo.

—¡Matthew! Te quedaste muy atrás.

El otro chico, que también era rubio con lentes, entró y dejó caer sus patines al suelo junto a él. Había preferido quitárselos que patinar por el pasillo.

—Casi te olvidas de mí…

—¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Alfred! —dijo el que había llegado primero, con la frente roja e ignorando por completo al otro.

—Buenos días, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt…

—Debes ser el hermano de Gilbert, ¿no? Pobre… está todo cubierto de vendas y esa clase de cosas, jajaja~

Ludwig simplemente no entendía lo gracioso del asunto.

—Matthew y yo vamos a jugar hockey callejero al parque, nos vemos por ahí —dijo Alfred en el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrían nuevamente en el piso donde Ludwig debía de bajarse.

Salió y las puertas se cerraron tras de él, aún alcanzó a escuchar una débil risa que se desvaneció junto con el ascensor.

Y de pronto ya se encontraba frente al departamento de Gilbert. Sólo tenía que girar la perilla…

Su hermano Gilbert se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Tenía vendaba la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo. Su rostro se encontraba lleno de heridas que estaban limpias pero aún no cicatrizaban por completo y en el brazo que no estaba fracturado había una enorme herida que iba desde el codo a la muñeca.

—B-Bruder…

El chico castaño que le había abierto los dejó. Gilbert se había emocionado mucho al verlo y hasta había intentado abrazarlo sin éxito.

—¡Viniste a verme! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó emocionado, como si no le afectara el grave estado en que se encontraba en su cama— ¡Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí!

Ludwig sólo le sonrió. Le alegraba ver que seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaste así? —fue la inevitable pregunta de Ludwig.

La sonrisa se Gilbert flaqueó un poco, pero logró mantenerla.

—Verás, es una historia muy simple, va más o menos así…

En ese momento se escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Ludwig se puso en posición alerta.

—¡Somos nosotros! —gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Pasen! —gritó Gilbert, justo un instante después entraron el mismo chico castaño de hacía rato, pero ahora acompañado por un rubio.

Ambos saludaron con un "hola" general.

—Lud, ellos son Francis y Antonio —dijo Gilbert señalándolos— no sé si recuerdes a Antonio…

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba.

—Francis, Toño —continuó Gilbert, pero ahora señalando con la cabeza a Ludwig— él es Ludwig, mi hermano.

—Un gusto~ —respondió Francis, el rubio—, yo no tenía el placer de conocerte.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Antonio sonriendo.

—Estaba a punto de contarle a Lud sobre cómo terminé así…

—¡Es una buena historia! —dijo Francis jalando una silla que estaba junto al escritorio y sentándose en ella.

—¡Sí, continúa! —dijo Antonio a su vez sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Gilbert carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y volvió a comenzar como antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, todo comenzó porque…

_Nos aburríamos. Nos aburríamos mucho. Hacía más de dos semanas que no se nos ocurría nada que grabar para el blog. Nada.__ Nuestros miles de fans en todo el mundo debían de estar desesperados, esperando que diera una señal de vida. La brisa soplaba levemente, haciendo flotar mi cabello y destellar a la luz de la luna. Veníamos caminando de mi no tan awesome trabajo, pasando por el supermercado como solemos hacerlo, cuando de pronto Antonio se detuvo y dijo:_

—_¡Hey! ¿No sería genial subirnos a los carritos de compras y…?_

—¡Espera un segundo! —gritó Antonio interrumpiendo la historia— ¡No fue así, no fue mi idea!

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Gilbert—, Ahora déjame continuar…

—¡No! —dijo Antonio— ¡Lo estás contando todo mal!

Gilbert bufó un tanto molesto, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si te crees tan genial para contarla mejor que yo...

—¡La historia en realidad fue así! —lo interrumpió Antonio, hablando en voz alta in darle tiempo a replicar— Veníamos de recoger a Gilbert de su trabajo…

_Porque le da miedo regresarse solo. Francis y yo pasamos por él a la tienda de discos esa donde trabaja co__n el cejón del piso de arriba, íbamos caminando tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie ni causar ningún tipo de disturbio hasta que llegamos a ese supermercado._

_No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría alrededor, venía pensando en el pequeño gatito que había visto __dos cuadras atrás, era tan lindo… Pero de pronto fui arrancado de esos pensamientos por el chillido que soltó Gilbert._

—_¡Hey! ¿Ven esos carritos de supermercado! Tengo una idea kesesesese…_

_Dijo algo sobre lo awesome y no se qué más que sería hacer unas carreras sobre los carritos. A mi personalmente no me pareció una buena idea desde el principio, es más, yo…_

—¡Tú nada! —interrumpió Francis la historia en ese momento.

—¿Eh?

—¡Estabas tan emocionado como lo estaba éste! —dijo señalando a Gilbert, quien hizo en ese momento ademán de responder pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Ludwig suspiró con cansancio. A este paso tal vez nunca se enteraría de lo que le había ocurrido realmente a Gilbert. Pero ya podía irse haciendo una buena idea, con eso de los carritos… ¿En verdad eran tan idiotas?

—Bien, lo que en realidad pasó es que este idiota le dio la razón inmediatamente, con esa voz chillona que tiene diciendo…

—_¡Es una idea genial!_

—_¿Lo es verdad? —dijo Gilbert sonriendo, sacando una pequeña cámara de bolsillo que me extendió._

—_¿Yo los grabaré? —pregunté viendo la cámara en mis manos._

—_¡Así es! —gritó Gilbert perforando mis pobres tímpanos, y__ se dirigió a por un carrito, diciendo cosas sobre las maravillosas ideas que podía llegar a tener a las que yo no presté ninguna atención. Antes de que pudiera intervenir, Antonio ya iba corriendo tras él como perrito faldero, así que los seguí, no tenía opción._

_Gilbert se subió al carrito, mientras Antonio lo agarraba __para que no rodara sin control por el estacionamiento hacia un destino mortal en la carretera… y yo grababa todas las tonterías que decían a la cámara. Obviamente también saludé, no podía decepcionar a mis fans con mi ausencia._

_Sin embargo Antonio no cumplió su trabajo, porque aparentemente un gato…_

—¡Era un gato muy lindo! —interrumpió Antonio.

—¡¿Eso dices en tu defensa?—gritó Francis—, ¡Era sólo un maldito gato, no debiste distraerte!

—¡Por tu culpa estoy así! —le espetó Gilbert a su vez.

—L-lo siento… —murmuró Antonio levemente sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

Ludwig no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Entonces… tuviste ese accidente en un carrito de compras que salió fuera de control hacia la carretera?

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente un tanto avergonzado.

Patético.

—Y esta todo un video, por si te interesa~ —añadió Francis con un tono burlón. Definitivamente era algo que Ludwig no quería ver.

Aún no podía creer esa historia. Era tan… estúpido, pero viniendo de su hermano… De acuerdo, lo único que se cuestionaba era cómo podían compartir los mismos genes.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche. El edificio estaba en silencio, algo que Ludwig pronto aprendería a apreciar, pues pasaba con la frecuencia de un eclipse solar.

Ludwig bajó hasta el lobby y entonces encontró el lugar que su hermano le había mencionado: una pizzería llamada "Nápoles Pizza" que tenía el letrero de CERRADO en la puerta.

Sin embargo había luz, así que movido por la curiosidad, se acercó al lugar y vio a través de la puerta de cristal. Todo seguía iluminado dentro, aunque no se veía realmente nadie. Las mesas estaban vacías así como la zona de la caja registradora.

Dio un leve empujón a la puerta, y ésta se abrió.

Tosió como tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie acudió. Así que decidió entrar.

Se acercó hasta la caja, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo realmente incorrecto.

—¿Hola? —preguntó en voz alta.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de unas cacerolas que se caían al suelo del otro lado de la puerta tras la caja, donde seguramente estaría la cocina.

No supo qué hacer. Era obvio que sí había alguien, pero pensó que lo más educado sería salir de ahí en ese momento. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí de pie, hasta que la puerta se abrió y un chico salió de ella.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pero ya estamos cerrando, señor!

Ludwig abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo. No pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma.

El chico llevaba puesto un delantal rosa lleno de harina, tenía los ojos de un tono avellana que Ludwig podría reconocer en cualquier lado y el cabello de un color castaño cobrizo, con un rulito que sobresalía… Ese rulito era simplemente inconfundible…

El chico llevaba encima un montón de cacerolas y al verlo le sonrió.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a martillear y el color se le subía al rostro.

Al principio debió de no haberlo reconocido, pero después de un segundo se le quedó viendo fijamente mientras su sonrisa se borraba lentamente de su rostro, dejó caer las cacerolas.

—D-debe ser un error, ¿cierto? —murmuró, ignorando el escándalo que hicieron los trastos al caer al piso, ruido que también Ludwig ignoró por completo.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero un enorme nudo no lo dejaba, las palabras se atoraban en el camino.

Sin embargo eso no tuvo importancia.

De pronto Feliciano (estaba seguro de que se trataba de él) rodeó la caja y lo abrazó. Ludwig jamás hubiera creído que él fuera capaz de reconocerlo o que siquiera lo volvería a ver. Pero ahí estaba. Hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos…

Él intentó rodearlo con sus brazos también. Fugazmente pasó por su cabeza si él podría sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró Feliciano, quien no dudó ni por un segundo de quien era al que estaba abrazando.

—Y-yo tampoco…

De pronto quien había sido su mejor amigo en una época que parecía tan lejana levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

—¿Por qué has decidido aparecerte así tan de repente?

—Mi hermano… he venido a visitarlo.

Feliciano asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabía de qué hablaba. Nadie más añadió nada y finalmente rompió el abrazo, aunque no quisiera.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte —dijo sonriéndole, y Ludwig pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas también—, Deberíamos salir o algo, ¿Qué dices?

Obviamente Ludwig dijo que sí, que estaría muy bien.

Silencio de nuevo, sepulcral, incómodo.

—B-bueno yo eh… tengo que irme —dijo Ludwig, queriendo salir de ahí, pues su corazón latía tan fuerte y se sentía tan sonrojado que se asfixiaba— G-Gilbert está esperando p-por mí…

—¡Claro! —respondió Feliciano—, ¿estás quedándote aquí?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor nos vemos por ahí…

—Seguro… bueno, ha sido un placer verte…

Feliciano por algún motivo rió ante eso y se acercó a él. Ludwig nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, enrojeciendo totalmente al sentir el beso en su mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos, Lud! —le sonrió Feliciano.

—N-nos vemos Feli… —dijo Ludwig dándose la vuelta torpemente y saliendo de ese lugar. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentía mareado. Ni siquiera se acordó de a lo que había ido en primer lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó de vuelta al departamento de su hermano, sintiéndose como una especie de zombie.


End file.
